


Miss you

by Chaolina



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Probably full of typos, Takes place after Zane's first death, its the first thing i wrote in days so take it, no beta we die like zane, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaolina/pseuds/Chaolina
Summary: A meeting with an friend.
Relationships: Can be seen as a ship or just friendship
Kudos: 6





	Miss you

"It's been a while since the last time we were alone together, hasn't it?" Jay looks up at the night sky, the stars and the moon so bright he can almost see as well as daytime.

"Yes. It's rather nice." The moonlight bounces off of Zane's metallic skin, giving the android an ethereal glow. If he didn't know him, Jay would've sworn he'd saw a ghost.

But Zane isn't a ghost. He's here.

"I really don't know why we don't do this more often," the freckled boy chuckles. 

"You know why."

He sighs at Zane's words, kind but with an underlying sadness.  
Yeah, he knows why. He wishes he didn't.

He needs to change the subject.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," he notes. He's not lying. They are.

The smile on Zane's face warms Jay's heart. "Indeed. I cannot remember the last time I saw them shine this bright." They lie down in the soft grass, the full moon casting rays on pure moonlight on the two boys. The cold makes Jay shiver, but he can't imagine what he'd do if the cold were to disappear. He doesn't want to think about this. He's not doing a very good job at that.

"H-hey... Zane?" He asks, almost whispering. He doesn't want to think about it. He really doesn't. But he can't. 

"I'm sorry." Zane also knows what he's thinking. "I wish i thought of something else, that day."

"...yeah." He can't think of anything to say. What is there to say, in situations like this?

"Jay, we need to stop meeting like this." Zane's right. He knows it. But it's just too hard.

"I know. I just... I miss you."

"I miss you too."

He waits a few more seconds in silence. Goodbyes are always the hardest part.

He looked one last time at his teammate. "Bye, Zane," he whispered, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking.

"Goodbye, Jay." 

Hopefully that's what his voice sounded like. It's been so long he's afraid he's forgotten. 

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

The nights never seem more quiet than after he talks to him.

After sobbing into his pillow until his eyes were dry, the blue ninja lets out a shaky sigh.

These dreams are getting shorter every night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and bad please don't kill me-  
> I had inspiration for 20 minutes and it said "ANGST"


End file.
